halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Reach level)
For more articles of the same name, see The Pillar of Autumn (disambiguation). The Pillar of Autumn is the tenth campaign level of Halo: Reach. The setting of the level begins on August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. Plot The Pelican carrying the remaining members of Noble Team is critically damaged and Carter-A259 is badly wounded. Carter orders SPARTAN-B312 and Emile-A239 to complete the courier mission without him, while he lures the Covenant away from the pair by using the Pelican as a decoy. Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 execute a low-altitude jump from the Pelican outside of the dockyard and are forced to fight their way to the facility. After battling through several Covenant outposts, the two SPARTAN-IIIs are forced to continue their journey through a cave system to circumvent a large group of Covenant forces. Upon reaching the other side, however, they are confronted by a Scarab. Realizing that the Scarab's presence prevents Emile and Noble Six from moving on, Carter rams it with the Pelican, knocking it off a cliff and sacrificing himself in the process. The two SPARTAN-IIIs continue their journey and eventually reach the Aszod shipbreaking facility. The two SPARTAN-IIIs are then hailed by Captain Jacob Keyes, whose cruiser, the Pillar of Autumn, is moored at the facility, and are ordered to clear a landing zone for the Captain, who will use a Pelican to retrieve the Package himself. Emile mans the facility's Mass Driver Cannon to provide covering fire against incoming Covenant Phantoms, while Noble Six and surviving troopers engage the Covenant on the ground. Once cleared, Keyes' Pelican arrives and Captain Keyes retrieves the Package from Noble Six. As the package is handed over, a CCS-class Battlecruiser is revealed to be moving in on the Pillar of Autumn. Keyes orders Emile to fire on the advancing Battlecruiser, however, before Emile can oblige a Phantom attacks the landing zone, destroying one Pelican and deploying a group of Sangheili warriors onto the Mass Driver cannon. Emile successfully kills one of the Sangheili with his shotgun before a second sneaks up behind him and impales him with an energy sword. Still alive, Emile draws out his kukri and stabs the Sangheili in the mouth. Keyes returns to the landing platform and offers Noble Six transportation to safety. The SPARTAN-III refuses and offers to defend the Captain as he heads towards his ship. Using the mass driver cannon, Six defends the site and stalls the Covenant Cruiser just as it charges its main cannon. After successfully halting the cruiser's attack, Noble Six looks on as the Pillar of Autumn takes off and heads towards the atmosphere to escape Reach. Transcript {Cutscene} An overhead view shows Noble Team's Pelican being pursued by two Banshees and a Phantom. Aszod, Eposz *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." The view zooms in and follows the Pelican. *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Leader, please respond." The camera switches to the cockpit of the Pelican, with Noble Six moving closer to the pilot seat. Suddenly, several plasma bolts hits the Pelican, impacting Noble Six, flickering his shields. The camera turns to the troop bay of the Pelican, and Emile-A239 is seen firing his Grenade Launcher at the two Banshees. Emile concentrates fire on a single Banshee. The grenade detonates close by, and the EMP disables the Banshee, which swoops up and crashes into its wingman. Both are taken out, but the Phantom still pursues.The camera switches back to the cockpit, and moves in front of Six. Carter, in the pilot seat, takes off his helmet and throws in on to the ground. Blood splatters cover the cockpit window. *'Auntie Dot': "Please respond, Sierra Two Five Nine. You are alarming me." *'Commander Carter-A259': "Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up anyways, gotta get you off her, Lieutenant." Camera faces a critically injured Noble One. Noble Six, grabbing the pilot chair, looks up. *'Noble Six': "Sir, you-" *'Carter-A259': "Don't wanna hear it. Get the package to the Autumn." *'Noble Six' : "Done." *'Carter-A259': **(Male Noble Six): "Not yet, it's not... Emile, go with him. It's a ground game now." **(Female Noble Six): "Not yet, it's not... Emile, go with her. It's a ground game now." The camera switches to Emile, pumping his left shoulder with his fist. In the background, two more Banshees appear. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "It's been an honor, sir." The camera, once again, switches back to the cockpit. *'Carter-A259': "Likewise." *'Carter-A259': "...I'll do what I can to draw their fire." Six turns and walks to the troop bay. *'Carter-A259': "Six... The AI chose you... She made the right choice." Six and Emile position at the Pelican's tail, ready to jump off. Holding the AI core, Six crouch down as Emile grips the Pelican. Carter counts down with his fingers. *'Carter-A259': "On my mark!" Carter counts down to zero. *'Carter-A259': "Mark!" Six and Emile jump down, and the camera switches to Six's point of view. They slide down the rocky terrain, energy shields depleting. They come to a stop. Six looks up as his and Emile's shields recharge. Carter's Pelican flies over them, more Banshees in pursuit. Six turns back, placing the AI core on his back. They look up to the road up ahead. {Gameplay} Once More unto the Breach Six and Emile continue until they reach a cliff edge, overlooking a large area. *'Emile-A239': "Still with us, Commander?" *'Carter-A259 (Radio):' "Stay low, let me draw the heat. You just deliver that package." *'Emile-A239': "There's our destination, Six: The Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her." Carter's Pelican, still being pursued by Banshees, zooms away in a distance. After clearing the Pelican-distracted Covenant troops, Emile-A239 and Six come upon a pair of Mongooses. *'Emile-A239:' "Got transport." If Six stalls for a little while: *'Emile-A239': "You think we got time to walk over there?" After traveling a short distance, the SPARTANs reach another open area. Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods drop and Covenant troops emerge from them. To make the situation worse, a Scarab drops from the sky. *'Emile-A239': "Scarab! Do not engage! Go on, Six!" Carter's Pelican reappears and distracts the Scarab by shooting its back. *'Carter-A259 (Radio)': "Get the package out of there. Remember your objective!" More Orbital Insertion Pods drop, and another Scarab falls from the sky. After fleeing from the battlefield, the SPARTANs come upon a broken bridge. *'Emile-A239': "Get your head up, Six, We're gonna have to jump it!" *'Emile-A239': "Wraith! Heading our way!" A Phantom flies overhead as the Mongoose makes a successful jump. Barricades blocks the vehicle's way. Forced to leave their vehicle, Emile and Noble Six continue on foot. This Town Isn't Big Enough *'Carter-A259 (Radio)': "Enemy forces blocking the road up ahead." *'Emile-A239': "Got a Wraith! Southeast side!" After clearing or rushing through the area, Six and Emile go through a cave. *'Carter-A259 (Radio): "Noble! You got a... situation." '{Cutscene} A Scarab is revealed, confronting Emile and Six. *'Emile-A239': "Mother... We can get past it, sir!" Emile walks back in hesitation. *'Carter-A259 (Radio)': "No you can't. Not without help." *'Emile-A239': "Commander, you don't have the firepower!" The Scarab charges its main cannon, aiming at the two SPARTAN-IIIs. The Pelican flies over and shoots at it. The Scarab is distracted and stops charging its cannon. *'Carter-A259 (Radio)': "I've got the mass." *'Emile-A239': "Solid Copy. Hit'em hard, boss." *'Carter-A259 (Radio)': "You're on your own Noble... Carter out." Carter rams the Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charges its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursts into flames, explosions rocking within it. The Scarab falls behind the cliff, and a loud explosion is heard. The camera switches back to the two SPARTAN-IIIs. *'Emile-A239': "Crevice to the east. Let's go." Six nods as he readies his weapon. {Gameplay} Emile and Six enter another cave. Dead bodies of troopers litter the cave. '' *'Emile-A239': "Buggers. All quiet." ''Drones attack the duo, but with skill and superior firepower, the SPARTANs take the Covenant troops down. After taking down several Skirmishers, Emile and Six find the cave's exit. The Sinoviet facility is seen, with the grounded and scrapped being the enormous battlefield between UNSC and Covenant troops. *'Female Trooper:' "SPARTANs! Over here!" *'Emile-A239': "Understood. We've got to get to the drydock. Priority one." *'Captain Keyes': "This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you Noble, but we've got a lot of signal. See you at dry dock, Form D. I'll be on it myself to receive The Package." *'Emile-A239': "We'll be there, sir." *'Captain Keyes': "You'd better be, soldier, because my countdown is no abort." After assisting and clearing a path for themselves and the UNSC troopers, Emile and Six move up to the broken UNSC frigate. The soldiers finally see the massive Autumn in view firing its weapons. *'Emile-A239': "What's the situation?" *'Trooper': "We rigged the mass driver up top! We lose that, the Autumn will have no covering fire. She'll never make orbit." *'Emile-A239': "Noble to Keyes, we're at the pad." *'Captain Keyes': "Copy Noble. My Pelican's ready. Clear an LZ and I'll meet you there." *'Emile-A239': "Will do, sir. All right Six... This is it... I'll man the big gun. You just get to the platform and deliver that package." When you finally kill the remaining enemies and clear an LZ for Keyes. *'Captain Keyes': "This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta. {Cutscene} *'Captain Keyes': "Good to see you, Spartan. Halsey assured me I could count on you." *'Captain Keyes' (Legendary): "Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you." *'Noble Six': "Not just me, sir. Noble Six hands over Cortana to Captain Keyes. *'Captain Keyes': "They'll be remembered." Keyes turns back towards the Pelican but stops short as a massive shadow appears in the sky. A CCS-class battlecruiser pushes through the clouds, advancing towards the Pillar of Autumn. *'Captain Keyes': "Cruiser! Adjusting heading for the Autumn. Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here! Do you copy? *'Emile-A239': " You'll have your window, sir." *'Captain Keyes:' "Bridge, this is the Captain, we have the package, returning to the Autumn, over. *'Bridge Crew:' Copy that, over. A Phantom appears close by, and fires plasma bolts from its forward turret at the two Pelicans. The Pelican escorting Keyes' Pelican is shot down and crashes on the platform Noble Six is standing on. Six dives away from the burning wreck, and Keyes' Pelican flees. Six readies his weapon and turns as the Phantom wheels overhead towards the mass driver, but is forced to duck as the starboard door gunner fires a barrage of plasma at him. The Phantom drops off a pair of Zealots by the mass driver cannon. One Zealot is visible to Noble Six, the second is concealed by the cannon. Emile yells in surprise. The first Zealot raises its energy sword, but is knocked off its feet by a shotgun blast and drops it, falling on its back to the deck. Emile stands, raises his shotgun, and fires again point-blank into the fallen Zealot's chest, killing it. *'Emile-A239': " Who's next?!" The second Zealot impales Emile from behind with an energy sword, then pulls the SPARTAN off the blade, holding Emile by the throat. *'Emile-A239': "I'm ready! How 'bout you?!" Still alive, Emile pulls out his kukri from his shoulder pauldron sheath and stabs the Zealot in the throat. The dying Zealot falls off the platform of the Mass Driver Cannon, dragging Emile with it. Keyes' Pelican returns to Platform Delta. *'Marine': "Lieutenant! Get on board! We gotta get the hell out of here!" *'Noble Six': "Negative. I have the gun. Good luck, sir." *'Captain Keyes': "Good luck to you, Spartan." Keyes' Pelican leaves. {Gameplay} *'Captain Keyes': "Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path." Six moves towards the building housing the mass driver, but is confronted by a Sangheili Field Marshall and an accompanying squad of three Zealots. The four powerful Elites are in turn guarded by several Grunts and an Engineer (on higher difficulties). Noble Six fights his way through and mans the mass driver. *'Captain Keyes:' "Cruiser, moving into position. I need it dead!" Waves of Phantoms and Banshees attack the mass driver *'Captain Keyes:' "Mass driver won't crack those shields! Steady, SPARTAN!" The Cruiser begins to charge its ventral energy projector. *'Captain Keyes: '''Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut! ''The mass driver slug hits the ventral energy projector on the Cruiser. The magnetic fields guiding the plasma destabilize and a massive explosion rocks the ship and sends it crashing to the surface of Reach. {Cutscene} *'Captain Keyes': "Good guns, Spartan. All stations, brace for cast-off." The Pelican docks in time, and the Pillar of Autumn launches into the skies. *'Captain Keyes': "This is the Pillar of Autumn. We're away. And the Package is with us." Time skips to September 19, 2552. The ''Pillar of Autumn ''exits slipspace. *'Captain Keyes': "Cortana, all I need to know is, did we lose them." *'Cortana': "I think we both know the answer to that." The ''Autumn is shown drifting off towards Installation 04. '' Credits roll. Trivia Miscellaneous *This level shares the same name as the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. The last cutscene of this level is a remake of the opening cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved. The level's final lines of dialogue between Keyes and Cortana are also the same as the first lines of dialogue in Halo: Combat Evolved. *According to Marcus Lehto, in the Halo: Reach Legendary Commentary, the dialogue spoken between Keyes and Cortana is the original recording from Halo: Combat Evolved. Also the Halo depicted is the original one as well, unaltered from Halo: Combat Evolved. *The maps Holdout and Boneyard are based on this level. *The soldiers on-board Captain Keyes' Pelican are UNSC Marines. This marks a rare appearance of Marines in the game, which centers on the battles of Noble Team supporting the UNSC Army on Reach. *Emile's shields are curiously still intact after death, similar to the Elites next to him (which he killed). They will flare up and drain, but only one of the Elite's shields recharges. *The opening chapter of the mission is a reference to the first Halo: Reach ViDoc released, Once More Unto the Breach. *If the player does not shoot at the CCS-class Battlecruiser with the Mass Driver Cannon, the ship will glass the area. *Once the player has boarded a Mongoose with Emile near the beginning of the mission, as they drive along, there are Cargo trucks and 18-Wheeler Cabins that can be driven instead should the player choose to do so. However, they are not likely to make it over the jump across the broken bridge. Easter egg *At a certain point in the end cutscene, one can see a SPARTAN-II inside a cryo-chamber. Gallery File:HaloReach - MACrusher.jpg|A Mass Driver cannon, manned by SPARTAN-B312, destroying a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. File:HaloReach - John117.png|The SPARTAN-II in cryo easter egg in the Pillar of Autumn's hangar bay. File:HaloReach - PoA.png|''The Pillar of Autumn'', using atmospheric rocket pods, escapes. Category:Halo: Reach Campaign